


Contagious

by Chiaki_ver_2porn0 (Chiaki_Hamano)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, Corruption, Dark, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Eventual Bat Pile, I write porn and it still ends up dark, Lots of sinning, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Parasite - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robin Pile, jezz, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/pseuds/Chiaki_ver_2porn0
Summary: Jason was infected with a sex-driven parasite with only one purpose, to breed. Fortunately for him, he had a whole family of potential mates.-----------Dick didn’t move from the spot despite being freed, panting softly. “Hot…” Dick whispered, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes turned slightly glassy and he seemed to be seeing something that Jason couldn’t see. Jason knew what he was feeling though, that buzzing warmth that would soon turn into full-blown arousal until the need to have sex outweighed any rational thoughts.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before yall read this newest PWP, I must apologize if you catch any grammar mistakes. I tried my best to edit it but I'm just a human and English isn't my first language. If you spot anything, please do tell me :D
> 
> ~~On another random note, I've written Bruce's POV, and Dick's, and now Jason's, only two batboys left to write lol~~

Jason wiped his face mask, staring at the glowing green goo. “Ugh, gross,” the young man complained, shaking his hands to get rid of the dripping liquid. Harper had better appreciated his help. He also owed Jason one. Jason didn’t abandon Gotham to deal with slimy globs of alien goo for free.

 

The antihero kicked the defeated body in front of him, his boot stabbed into its side, checking to see if it was down for good. It didn’t stir.

 

Satisfied that it was probably dead, Jason peered down to study the monstrous thing closely, unlocking the face mask mechanism to look at it more carefully only for the thing’s mouth to open again and it emptied its stomach content in Jason’s face before exploding in a haze of alien green matter.

 

Acting on pure reflex, Jason stepped back, accidentally swallowing some of that green matter. He gagged and tried to cough it out. He didn’t succeed. “Great. Now I need ten fucking showers to get rid of this taste.”

 

Mood sour, Jason didn’t even bother to stay behind for that drink with Roy and instead, drove straight back to one of his safe houses in Gotham.

 

Parking his bike, Jason threw his helmet on the couch and made his way toward the bathroom, stripping out of his clothes with every step. His body ached with the fading adrenaline and some parts felt tender to the touch. Jason hissed when he touched his chest. Shit, there would definitely be a nasty bruise tomorrow for sure.

 

* * *

 

 

The warm water helped. It soothed the bone-deep ache of being thrown around one too many times and helped his tense muscles relax. Jason leaned his forehead against the tiled wall, feeling the water beat down on his back. He felt a sliver of familiar heat curling in his stomach.

 

With a sigh, Jason brought his hand up to cup his member, teasing it with deliberately light touches. Jason bit down on his bottom lip, closing his eyes as he conjured up one of his more recent fantasies to jerk off to. A flash of blue and black, lean muscular back, distracting smiles, panting breaths after a night of rooftop tag…

 

Jason grunted, imagining that it wasn’t his rough hand that was touching his cock. Instead, it was another hand, one that he also had an intimate familiarity with when it bandaged his injuries, or when it patted his back in an affectionate gesture.

 

“Fuck… Goldie… Harder, you fucking tease…” Jason muttered with a groan. His free hand dug into the bathroom wall, trying to claw it with dulled fingernails while he quickened his pace, imagining breathy whispers.

 

_‘Say please, little brother.’_

 

“… Ngh… Please… _Please_ …” Jason let out soft pleas, teasing the head with an expert twist of his wrist. He was so close, so very close.

 

_‘Good boy, cum for me.’_

 

“Fuck…” Jason cursed as he came undone, trembling and weak-kneed. He leaned against the wall, gasping for air. He breathed heavily, gulping down precious air. Jason grabbed his body soap, feeling a bone-deep satisfaction at the session as he scrubbed his body. Jason noticed a buzzing warmth in the pit of his stomach instead of the familiar exhaustion that accompanied such session. However, aching and tired, Jason paid it no mind. It was probably just leftover adrenaline or something like that, making him extra horny.

 

Stumbling into his bedroom still buck naked, Jason pulled the blanket around himself, slipping into a slumber almost immediately.

 

It should have registered in his mind that something was very wrong… But it didn’t.

 

It was only the beginning.

 

* * *

 

Awareness pulled at the corners of Jason’s mind, interrupting his deep slumber by annoyingly loud phone calls and too bright sunlight. Jason ignored them all as he laid on his bed, tossing and turning restlessly.

 

His body felt hot, everything ached and there was a pressure in his brain that wasn’t there before. Dimly, Jason remembered the green matter that he swallowed… How long ago was it? Sometimes, it felt like it happened only yesterday. Other times, it felt like it had been a lifetime ago. Jason’s stomach grunted and growled with hunger, and in rare moments of clarity, Jason could feel himself hump the bedsheet beneath him with a desperation that he hadn’t had since his teenage years.

 

It struck Jason as wrong. However, for whatever reasons, Jason couldn’t clear his mind long enough to truly understand why he thought there was a problem with it.

 

There was something cool pressed against his cheek and Jason almost cried with relief as he leaned into the touch, pathetically needy. He heard curses and moments later, hands shook him awake.

 

“Jaybird, Jaybird, shit, what the fuck happened to you? Why didn’t you tell any of us you were hurt?” Dick’s worried face stared down at him but Jason couldn’t see much beyond that. His only reason to stay awake was to lean into the cooling touch of Dick’s hand. It felt good. It soothed the heat slightly.

 

Jason stared at Dick woozily.

 

“Focus, little wing. Can you understand me?” Dick was talking again, gripping his shoulder with his other hand. The grip shot strange feelings down his spine and Jason let out a small, animal sound at the touch.

 

“Uh huh…” Jason nodded, leaning forward to pull Dick into a hug, ignoring the way his brother tensed up in his arms. He needed to cool his body down and it seemed having skin to skin contact with the other one was the fastest way.

 

“Um… Good to see you, too, little wing,” Dick said awkwardly, obviously surprised by the turn of event but took it in stride. He wrapped his arms around Jason, patting his back gently. “Let me get you clean, okay? Then we can – Oh my god! Hands in new places!”

 

Dick squeaked when Jason’s hands wandered down to his lower back before dipping into his too-tight jeans, feeling up that shapely ass.

 

“Come on, did Ivy get to you?” Dick said in a squeaky voice when Jason slowly massaged those firm globes with one hand, his other hand slowly moved nimbly to unbutton Dick’s jeans and pulled down the zipper.

 

“Little wing, you aren’t in your right mind.” Dick said and tried to maneuver Jason to a standing position. “Bathroom, to wash off whatever is on you,” he said firmly.

 

However, Jason’s mind seemed to have other plans. A wave of anger seemed to crash into him when he heard the words. In his mind, it heard like Dick was trying to run. Dick was not allowed to run. The Golden son was his. He snarled and pounced, pinning Dick’s wrists down on the bed with one hand while straddling his hips.

 

“Jason!” Dick cried out in shock, struggling in a futile attempt to get away. Jason was stronger, and he had the advantage of a surprise attack.

 

If Jason could think rationally, he would realize that the wrongness he felt before had intensified into a burning need. However, he couldn’t. Jason’s only thought was to possess Dick, to show Dick exactly what he was feeling right now, to take him, mark him, own him. He wanted Dick to be like him.

 

“Jay- Ngh!” Dick tried to turn his head away but Jason was faster. He pressed their lips together in a crash of teeth, biting down on his own bottom lip until it bled before kissing Dick, trying to force blood down his throat. His own throat ached and there was something itchy that seemed to be stuck down there, so Jason tried to spit it out.

 

It tasted sickly sweet in his mouth and Jason wasted no time to pass it to Dick, watching the other gag on it. “Swallow,” Jason hissed in between kisses, biting and tugging on Dick’s plump lips.

 

Jason only pulled away when he was sure Dick had taken as much as possible, grinning savagely down at the other. Dick looked absolutely wrecked, with spit-shine and swollen lips, still smeared red with Jason’s own blood.

 

“J-Jay, what was that? It tasted sweet…” Dick said, trying to spit it out and move only for Jason to snarl at him again. “J-Jaybird… No, don’t…” Dick tried only to fall silent when Jason bared his teeth at him.

 

Jason, for his part, just leaned down to stare into Dick’s blue eyes, his gaze narrowed while he watched the other breathed heavily. Slowly but surely, Dick’s eyes dilated, the blue got swallowed up bit by bit by the black. “Shhh, relax…” Jason heard himself murmur softly, easing his vice grip on Dick’s wrists.

 

Dick didn’t move from the spot despite being freed, panting softly. “Hot…” Dick whispered, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes turned slightly glassy and he seemed to be seeing something that Jason couldn’t see. Jason knew what he was feeling though, that buzzing warmth that would soon turn into full-blown arousal until the need to have sex outweighed any rational thoughts.

 

Jason turned to his nightstand and jerked a drawer open with a harsh tug, pulling free a dagger. “Stay still,” he said, flicking his wrist to cut the first button of Dick’s shirt. “Or not,” Jason grinned, the sharp point of his dagger drew a bloody line on Dick’s skin.

 

Jason leaned down to taste, lapping up the blood hungrily.

 

“Jay, oh Jay, something’s wrong…” Dick said weakly, gripping onto Jason’s hair, tangling his fingers. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” Dick pleaded quietly, arching into the lapping tongue.

 

“I know you’d see it my way,” Jason whispered into Dick’s flat stomach, disappointed to see that he had drunk all the blood from the shallow cut.

 

Dick shivered, tilting his face to bare his throat to Jason.

 

Jason bit down on the offered skin, groaning around the mouthful while he tried his hardest to suck a hickey into the beautiful tan skin. His own heat was, by no mean, satisfied. However, he didn’t feel the frantic needs to restrain Dick anymore.

 

“Hot, little wing, it’s hot…” Dick whined softly, tugging his jeans down and with a jerk and a kick, Dick had freed himself from the uncomfortable confinement of them. “Hot…” Dick repeated.

 

“Hot,” Jason echoed, pressing their mouths together, coughing up more of the sweet substance that seemed to keep producing in his throat.

 

This time, Dick eagerly drank it, licking into Jason’s mouth even after the liquid was gone. “More,” Dick demanded, arching into the touch.

 

Jason pressed an affectionate kiss on Dick’s cheek, smiling when he heard a breathy sigh left Dick’s lips.

 

“Feels good,” Jason whispered in Dick’s ear, biting lightly down on his lobe before he pulled Dick up into a sitting position. Jason lied down on the bed, tapping his lips. “On me. Want you to sit on my face, dickiebird,” he ordered.

 

Dick was quick to obey, shifting and coming up to Jason’s face. He lowered himself down and Jason wrapped his arms around Dick’s thighs, crossing the last of the distance. He flicked his tongue against Dick’s hole, and cried out in relief the same time as Dick, feeling the burning heat cool down. It still burned, but the heat didn’t feel like it would kill Jason anymore.

 

“Oh Jay. Jay please. Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Deep. In me. C’mon.” Dick gasped, jerking his cock with a desperation Jason rarely saw in Dick. “Oh my. More. Oh I… Ngh… Feel that. Feel that.” He gasped, fucking himself on Jason’s tongue.

 

“Touch me,” Jason’s command was muffled by Dick’s ass but Dick seemed to understand him nonetheless. There was a wandering hand on his chest before Jason felt Dick’s finger twist and tug on his nipples.

 

In another time, perhaps, Jason would have thought Dick was beautiful like this. His back curved in a graceful arch, gasping and panting, calling for Jason to ‘please keep doing it, don’t stop, don’t stop, deeper, deeper, oh my god, don’t stop…’. However, if Jason was in his right mind, he would have realized that they were both drugged to the gills with whatever the sweet substance that Jason kept producing in his throat.

 

Jason lifted Dick’s ass off of his face for a moment, watching his hole pulse and twitch, trying to close around the absent tongue. “All four.” Jason commanded, watching Dick immediately follow his order, enthusiastically waving that beautiful ass in Jason’s face.

 

Jason couldn’t really be blamed for what happened next. Dick was clearly asking for it, looking back at his brother pleadingly while spreading his cheeks apart, presenting himself to Jason.

 

Jason could only have enough time to lube up his cock with a bottle of lube on the nightstand, and harshly jabbing his fingers in Dick’s hole to prep him, twisting his fingers in a corkscrew motion before he pushed in, every lesson in safe sex forgotten.

 

Dick yelped but the sound turned into a moan when Jason was fully sheathed inside him. The older man’s hips moved in tiny, needy circles before he fucked himself slowly on Jason’s cock.

 

Jason heard himself say things, but he couldn’t process what he was saying over the tight, wet heat that enveloped him. “Oh…” Jason whined. Finally, his thirst was quenched.

 

Pretty soon, their slow fuck turned into an enthusiastic one, the bed frame slammed against the wall with each harsh thrust. “More! More! Oh!” He heard Dick cry, and Jason was all too happy to oblige. He didn’t stop even when he had come in Dick’s tight little hole, when Dick’s body seemed to seize up and he was coming, too, crying out by the force of his orgasm.

 

Jason didn’t stop when pretty soon, things became too much for Dick, and he was begging for Jason to stop. “Too much! Too much! Jason, please!”

 

In response to that, Jason just gripped Dick’s hips and fucked into him harder, until the begging turned into sobs. Jason probably did it for such a long time, hips snapping in an automatic rhythm that his mind had no control of, that Dick’s sobs turned back into whines before they became little cries again.

 

In the end, Jason filled Dick up a few more times before he let the exhausted, passed out man collapse face first into the bed while he himself pushed three fingers in the loosened hole, licking the cum that escaped while Dick tried to, feebly, close his gaping hole.

 

“More,” Jason heard Dick whisper when he woke up some time later.

 

There was a strange thrill that filled Jason at the word. He pulled Dick up, watching as the other leaned into the touch, humping at his body while sucking on his neck, drooling steadily. “More,” Jason confirmed, pushing Dick flat on his back so he could ride him.

 

* * *

 

Time lost its meaning after a while. There was only a circle of frantic sex and exhaustion between Dick and Jason. Both were lost in the pink fog that seemed to clog up all their rational thoughts, leaving them with little more than the barest, most basic human functions and the desire to mate.

 

They fucked across every possible surface, and with both of them being very strong and flexible people, they managed some complicated moves that brought them both to the throne of passion.

 

Soon, only sex between them was not enough anymore. The heat had begun to grow again, more urgent this time. They needed more. They needed to spread this wonderful contagion more.

 

Dick moaned loudly at the deep thrusts while he bounced on Jason’s lap, trying to get them both to come one more on the couch. Suddenly, Jason’s hands shot out to grip at Dick’s hips. Dick whined, giving his brother a look of confusion. He whined out meaningless phrases, trying to get Jason to loosen the grip so he could move again.

 

“More,” Jason said simply, pointing toward their cellphones that lied on the coffee table.

 

“More?” Dick whispered, voice hoarse from all the screaming he did with each enthusiastic fuck.

 

Jason only looked at Dick in the eyes, both of their eyes had dilated to the point that the colors had all but swallowed up and the only thing left was a thin ring of blue.

 

Dick reached forward to grab his phone, searching his memory. He looked at his contact list. Names that he was familiar with, stood out first.

 

Tim. Timmy. Red Robin. So smart. He would be great to mate with.

 

Damian. Dami. Little D. Robin. His. Dick’s. Batman’s Robin. Dick’s bird. There was a deep obsessive, possessive need to own him.

 

Bruce. Daddy. Batman. So strong. Smart, too. He would be tough to get. But Dick wanted the man that owned such strength to own him.

 

The grip on his hips tightened. Jason sent him a look to make him hurry it up.

 

Dick pressed a name and held up his phone, whining loudly when Jason started fucking him again.

 

Someone picked up.

 

“H-Hey,” Dick greeted, writhing on top of Jason. “Hey… _oh_ …”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. I continued this hell. I'm sorry I'm dragging everyone down to the rabbit hole with me and I'm not even (too) sorry about it. Well, let's enjoy this sin then. <3

Tim shifted uncomfortably on the couch in the middle of the minimally furnished safe house, looking down at his hands before shifting his gaze upward to study his brothers. Dick had contacted him earlier for some sort of emergency meeting and Tim had dropped everything to get there in time, heart racing at the possibility that his family could be hurt or in major troubles. However, when he arrived, nothing seemed out of the ordinary… relatively speaking.

 

“So… What did you want to talk about, Dick?” Tim asked, shifting his gaze from Dick to Jason, noting the telltale sights of hickeys lurking beneath their t-shirts, and Tim was familiar with the smell of sex enough to note that they must be having a _lot_ of sex here.

 

The thought made Tim grimace, pulling himself together even tighter, hoping to god that he wasn’t sitting on something weird even though he had triple check before he sat down. Something was definitely wrong here and while Tim didn’t know exactly what was wrong yet, he planned on finding out soon. Preferably as soon as possible.

 

“Well… You know, about things…” Dick replied absently, his voice slurred slightly and his eyes took on a slightly dazed look that Tim had come to associate with the effect of weeds from various counters with the criminals he fought daily. He frowned at the thought. If Dick chose _right now_ to smoke weeds, Bruce would be furious.

 

“A little clarification would be greatly appreciated,” Tim answered, narrowing his eyes. “What’s going on, Dick?” He asked, lips pressing together tightly. “I didn’t know you are into… guys.” He said, eyes focusing on Jason.

 

Jason let out a little hiccupped-like laugh. Tim was instantly on edge. Jason never laughed like that _ever_. He stood up slowly, bracing a hand on the couch while the other one slipped into his pocket to his smartphone so he could send a message to the rest of the family, warning that something was wrong and to send backup.

 

However, before he could even type out the message, Dick pounced him suddenly and Tim pulled both of his hands free to defend himself, blocking the upcoming attack as he widened his legs to a defensive crouch. Tim bit back a vulgar curse. “What is your problem?” He asked, stepping back slowly to put some more distance between him and the other twos. They seemed to be mind-controlled by something. New enemies? Someone everyone should know about?

 

“Aww, don’t run, Timmy,” Dick slurred, rushing forward but this time, Tim was prepared, he exchanged blows with Dick, noticing that his movements were clumsier than normal. While he was fighting Dick, he lost sight of Jason.

 

That proved to be a fatal mistake.

 

“Gotcha.” A muscular hand wrapped around his neck from behind and yanked him back sharply while Tim cried out, flailing his arms to try and hit Jason.

 

A sharp pain made Tim cry out and he placed a hand on his neck, feeling for the puncture wound. Jason released him and Tim staggered slightly, feeling a haze of fog slowly overcome his thinking. “W-Wha –” He looked at Dick in betrayal who didn’t even look apologetic in the slightest.

 

“Rest now, baby bird, you’ll be joining us soon,” Dick wrapped a hand around Tim’s waist to steady him while Tim tried to fight him off, his attempt growing weaker and weaker with each passing second.

 

“Di…” Tim made the mistake of closing his eyes. His eyelids felt too heavy to open again.

 

The last thing he remembered was an odd pressure against his lips.

 

* * *

 

As Tim groggily dragged himself back to the world of the living, he became aware of three things: firstly, something was stuffed in his mouth; secondly, his ass felt strange and thirdly, he had an uncomfortable heavy weight on top of his chest. Blearily opening his eyes, he discovered that Dick was sitting on top of him for some reasons.

 

And both of them were naked.

 

What the fuck happened?

 

“I see that you’re awake, Timmy,” Dick said with the slurred voice he had spoken to Tim earlier that day.

 

‘Earlier that day’…

 

The phrase triggered the memory and Tim instantly tensed up. He tried to shout at his brother only gurgle and drool pathetically around the gag in his mouth. He tried to push himself up only to find that was off the table as well.

 

With sinking dread, Tim turned his head as best as he could and discovered that he was sitting at the edge of the bed, on his knees, with ropes binding his thigh to his calf, forcing him to kneel in a painful position. Both of his wrists were tied together as well. One jerk informed him that the binding was tight and he would need time if he wanted to rescue himself.

 

“Dihmp!” He attempted to say around his gag only for the older male to pointedly hold up what looked like a remote before pressing one of the buttons on the thing.

 

“Hng!” Tim felt his eyes roll as sparks of pleasure pricked his nipples and caused his cock to twitch, followed by a massive pulse in his ass that near-instantly brought him to full-sail and made his hips buck wildly.

 

It was only then that Tim realized that Dick was hard, cock sticking straight up and pre-come beading at the crown.

 

Tim was horrified by the fact and he tried putting all his strength into struggling free. He didn’t know what was going on, he just wanted to put some distance between himself and his naked, horny brother.

 

His struggles earned him another devilishly pleasurable button push and this time he felt himself close to coming from the stimulation as his balls drew up – primarily from whatever Dick had shoved up his ass, the thing seemed to be aimed at something deep inside him that was immensely pleasurable.

 

Blinking rapidly to un-blur his vision, his head falling tiredly back onto the pillows behind it, Tim looked up at the ceiling and tried to get himself under control as his brother began to talk.

 

“I know it’s confusing now, baby bird, but don’t worry. Soon it will all make sense. Little Wing had to force me first too so he could get me to see, you know.”

 

Tim’s eyes widened. He renewed his struggles. He wasn’t sure if he understood the meaning of ‘to see’ in Dick’s vocabulary, but if what he guessed was correct, he didn’t want to! “Nhgh! Ngh! Nhhf!” He tried talking as best as he could, jumping in surprise when there was a calloused palm placed on his ass, patting it like he was some kind of animal.

 

“You’ll be fun to play with,” Jason slurred.

 

Dick grinned hungrily and uncapped a bottle of lube, preparing Tim’s member sloppily while Jason moved the dildo around, making Tim hiss in discomfort with each movement.

 

Finally, Jason removed the dildo and Dick capped the bottle of lube again, throwing it somewhere on the bed. They positioned him while he struggled even more, dreading what this could mean. He didn’t need a genius brain to guess where this was going.

 

And he was right. Behind him, there was an odd pressure at his hole and Jason’s rough hands were spreading him embarrassingly wide before he pushed in, thrusting his hips in shallow thrust that got Tim whimpering. In front of him, Dick was lowering himself down on Tim’s cock and it was so wet, hot and not enough and Tim wanted to scream at how wrong this was.

 

“Nh! Nh! Nhhh!!!” Tim cried out, flinching when Dick ran a hand through his hair in a mockery of affection when he rode Tim, ignoring Tim’s revolted looks.

 

“Ungh… Timmy, Timmy you feel so good… _Oh…_ ” Dick moaned obnoxiously, licking his lips and braced his hands on either side of Tim’s shoulders, using them as a leverage to fuck himself harder.

 

Tim, for his part, wanted to die of embarrassment and shame. With the constant stimulation on both ends, his own body couldn’t help but start to feel good, Jason pounding his ass away while Dick rode him like a pro.

 

Dick must have felt the briefest twitch of Tim’s cock in his ass because he grinned. “ _Timmy,_ ” He purred, working on Tim’s encircled nipples.

 

“Dickie… Ugh… He’s so fucking tight. I feel like we are popping his anal cherry... this feels _so_ good…” Jason moaned, hips snapping like he couldn’t control himself, his flesh slapped Tim’s, creating obnoxious, erotic sound.

 

“I know, such a good boy, good boys can cum. Cum in me, baby brother, give me your delicious milk…” Dick whined, tightening his vice grip around Tim’s cock.

 

It was too much to take, and Tim was coming, gasping and screaming through the gag like he didn’t know what to do with himself. He collapsed against Dick’s chest who just held him up in a mockery of a cradle.

 

“ _So good, Timmy_ ,” Dick complimented while Jason’s rhythm stuttered and he was filling Tim up, too, hot and wet and overwhelming.

 

Dick removed the gag, tossing the drool-soaked cloth on the floor. “Soon you will see things our way.” He whispered in Tim’s ear. The younger male just shook his head weakly.

 

“No, Dick, please… No…” Tim pleaded, voice rough from all the screaming he’d done.

 

But Dick wasn’t taking no for an answer, he was kissing Tim deeply, tongue curling around Tim’s tongue, licking into his mouth hungrily. Despite the protest, Tim couldn’t help but press back just a bit. He had wanted to kiss Dick for so long, at first as just simple curiosity and later on, because he had developed a crush on the other male.

 

Something sweet suddenly filled his mouth and Tim choked, trying to pull away from the kiss but Dick had his chin in a grip, not letting him pull away no matter how much he struggled, and in the end, Tim had no choice but to swallow before he was allowed precious gulps of air.

 

“What… What did you… make me drink, Dick?” Tim panted, shivering when Jason’s rough hand slowly traveled up his chest and trailed down again, pulling Tim flat against his broad chest. Tim cried out when Jason suddenly sank his teeth into his flesh, drawing blood. Jason licked at the wound, giving Tim a blood stained grin as he licked his own injured lips.

 

“Just something that’ll make it much, _much easier_ …” Dick cooed, pulling himself off Tim’s softened cock and dutifully knelt down to clean his little brother’s member until Tim was shifting from oversensitivity.

 

Jason was stroking Tim’s hair. “How’re y’ feelin’?” He asked, licking the corner of Tim’s lips lightly.

 

“H-Hot…” Tim whimpered, trying to pull himself free but Jason just held him in place.

 

“Give it one more minute…” He purred, jerking his head toward Dick who scrambled behind Tim to untie him and then pressed him down on the bed.

 

There was an odd type of heat clogging up his thinking process now, and Tim found himself arching into the touches, trying to grab for the nearest body so he could cool down. He was thrusting his hips upward, too. Jerky twitches that made Dick groan in satisfaction.

 

“So good for us, baby boy,” Dick stroked Tim’s inner thigh slowly, rubbing idly in a circular motion.

 

“My turn, Dickie,” Jason groaned, pushing himself in between Tim’s spread legs and took his cock in his mouth, licking lightly in ticklish touches until Tim was hot and ready to go again.

 

“Ngh! Suck my cock, Jay! Jay! I need it!” Tim cried, writhing on the bed while Jason continued to tease him.

 

“Don’t worry, brat, I’ll take care of you,” Jason murmured while his adopted brother begged and pleaded in the background only to shout in joy and buck his hips up, choking him on his cock’s girth as he took the bulbous, leaking head into his mouth.

 

Spluttering and pleasantly reminded of being suffocated with his Dick’s cock just a while earlier, Jason went to work, masturbating the lower part of Tim’s shaft as he slowly made his way down the length of his cock until he no longer needed to, the head lodging in his throat.

 

“Hng!” The younger male gave a strangled cry when Jason simply kept nearly the entire thing in his mouth, hands running encouragingly up his lean thighs as the younger man’s body shuddered. Jason felt Tim’s balls draw up against his chin and once more breathed in his crotch’s musk as he anticipated the release. He was rewarded soon enough.

 

With a sob, Tim was coming again, his cock exploded in his mouth and Jason furiously guzzled the massive volume of it, careful not to lose even a drop of the fluid.

 

Tim’s body – stretched taught, his hips in the air – collapsed back on the bed. Dick released the youngest one’s wrists and pushed Jason aside. “We are not through yet, little brother,” Dick smirked. “Fuck us with everything you’ve got.”

 

Tim was all too happy to obey that command and he immediately pounced on Dick, kissing him stupid. His brothers’ orders were not to be ignored.

 

* * *

 

The smell of their fucking insidiously wormed its way into his nostrils and set his libido aflame, intoxicating him further as his own brother relentlessly edged his cock with his ass. Every point of contact between them generated sparks of pleasure, Jason’s ass in particular feeling like a sheath of pure, erotic, itching fire and Dick’s member in his hole tingled madly, quenching his thirst.

 

Tim lost all track of time. Between the constant stimulation of his upper body and the pulsating in his ass, he wasn’t sure where he was. His whole world had boiled down to his brother’s cock in his ass, his own cock and his other brother’s deliciously tight hole in which it was buried. Jason rode him long and hard, the man using his anal muscles to expertly milk him but never quite enough to provide him with enough stimulation to actually come.

 

After a while passed – Tim couldn’t be sure how long – Jason finally allowed Tim to fuck him without having to hold back. Tim was all too eager to obey.

 

Tim used his brothers in every way he could imagine, furiously pounding away at his tight boy-hole even as his own ass and nipples were driven to greater heights of pleasure by the other. Between the three of them, and all with training and heightened flexibility, they managed some very complicated position. Mostly though, they just fucked like animals.

 

Finally, what seemed like days after the initiation, Tim finally decided to speak up what he had in mind. He undulated himself slowly as he fucked himself on both Dick’s and Jason’s members, groaning in pleasure.

 

“Want… the demon brat,” Tim decided to blurt out, jerking his body when that single sentence sent both of his brothers into a frenzy, fucking him even harder than before.

 

“Yeah?” Dick asked, slipping his slick tongue in Tim’s ear while Jason was sucking on his nipples, keeping an ear on the conversation.

 

“Yeah,” Tim sighed in bliss, gripping Jason’s hair. He gave it a demanding tug.

 

“Call him.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the chapter! Thank you so much for taking the time to read, comment, give kudos, bookmarks and subscription, they brighten my day :D
> 
> If you want to read stories with plots, please consider my other pseudo "Chiaki_Hamano", this is mainly where I post things without plots. :D
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://chiakifics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
